


Stamina

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Destiel - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Destiel with a ruined orgasm...Like one of the boys tells the other not to come, but he does anyway so he ruins it, but then of course gives him a real one cause he just loves him that much? D/s, come eating, and orgasm delay/denial would be seen as bonuses :D</p>
<p>“'When you are close to orgasm, release your hands. Are you ready?'</p>
<p>Dean nodded."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightAngel97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/gifts).



> NightAngel97 asked for Destiel with a ruined orgasm...Like one of the boys tells the other not to come, but he does anyway so he ruins it, but then of course gives him a real one cause he just loves him that much? 
> 
> It doesn't follow the prompt perfectly, but this is my take on things. Hopefully, it is to your liking :) The fic is set just after s05e16: Dark Side of the Moon, so SPOILERS up to and including that episode of Supernatural. 
> 
> WARNINGS: there aren't any! There's no underage, nothing too heavy. I could add a warning for slash and smut, but that's what the explicit and relationship tags are for. Hmmm. This fic is... relatively vanilla of me. Strange. But sexy. I hope. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

After waking from hell, breaking through the crust of the earth from inside of his own grave, Dean called his brother. From there, he called Bobby, found Sam, went back on the road to find whatever sonofabitch yanked him from the pit. When it was all said and done, Dean focused on driving and Hunting and stopping the damn apocalypse and worrying about Sammy. There wasn’t time for anything else.

But three months later, a waitress at some shitty 24-hour diner in the middle of bumfuck nowhere winked at him, and Little Dean stirred for the first time since The Pit, calling to his upstairs brain and shutting the fucker down.

Lasted three minutes. Maybe. If he rounded.

Needless to say, she had a good fucking laugh at it. Whatever. Dean was a gentleman. He had her coming pretty damn quick after that. Skilled mouth and talented fingers and two minutes later, she was screaming his fucking name. Who said you needed a hard cock to please a woman?

Still, it wasn’t one of his better moments.

Fuck, anything would have been better than having to take shit slow or else risk coming in his pants like a damn teenager. He had the stamina of a freaking thirteen year old virgin _on a good day_. Through the breaking seals and releasing Lucifer, there was always that niggling thought in the back of his mind, the one that told him that if he couldn’t even keep it up in bed, what made him think he could keep it up in real life?

Took almost a year to build himself back up, but he was back, baby. Dean “Best Night of My Life” Winchester was up and running and ready to take on the day. Quick. Slow. It didn’t matter. He would twist his hips and nip and kiss and suck and touch until he was on edge, then he could bring himself back from the brink until he’d satisfied whatever partner he’d coerced into keeping him company.

Of course, that was all before Walt and Roy had to go and kill him. Again. Was it like this every time? Apparently.

“Cas,” Dean panted. “Cas.”

Castiel sucked a bruise onto his neck. They weren’t even past the groping state yet, and it was already too much. Cas’ thigh rubbed between his parted legs, creating a friction he wouldn’t have noticed if his skin wasn’t baby pink and brand new.

“Gotta…” _Fuck_.

Cas mojoed away his shirt. Or maybe he took it off. Or ripped it. Dean didn’t know. His vision blurred and his brain short circuited, and everything but Cas’ thick chapped lips tugging at his nipple and the _ohsogood_ friction in his pants was completely gone from his mind.

He groaned, long and loud, flinging his head back into the wall, glad for the pain. Then he was shoving Cas back toward the bed. The angel was strong, could fight off any supernatural creature they’d ever laid eyes on, could hold his own against other freaking _angels_ , but he let Dean shove him back, let him push him down onto the bed and straddle him, let him claim his lips as if they were his own.

Dean kept the friction away from his throbbing cock, knowing that just one touch would have him shooting off like a rocket. Instead, he ran his tongue along Cas’ upper lip, staring straight into piercing blue eyes, and focused on getting his angel naked.

The tie came first. Dean pulled the knot down just enough to slip it over Cas’ head. They parted only briefly to remove it, but their lips didn’t stay that way for long. Warm and wet, Cas’ tongue moved out to greet his. Dean’s eyes closed of their own accord, awash in sensation while his clumsy fingers unbuttoned Cas’ shirt.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, and Dean’s cock twitched.

_Don’t come_ , he instructed his cock. He sighed in relief when it listened.

Cas bared his upper torso, shirt, suit jacket, and trench coat coming off all at once, leaving him clothed only from the waist down. Evidence of his arousal tented his pants—a similar state to Dean’s.

Dean ran his hands up Cas’ toned chest. He hadn’t expected Cas to be anything but scrawny, angel mojo the only thing keeping him strong, but even though the muscles were wiry, they were firm and smooth beneath his hands. Cas wrapped one arm around his neck, holding him close while the other held tight to his waist.

Cas lifted him then as if he weighed nothing more than a feather and turned them around so Dean could straddle him from below.

“Let me,” Cas whispered, breaking the kiss to nuzzle Dean’s neck.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasped as he moved lower.

Cas unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, slid them down his legs, no hint of surprise when he discovered a distinct lack of underwear. Then again, the angel possibly had no idea which clothes humans were supposed to wear.

Cock finally freed, it throbbed in time with Dean’s heartbeat, a hairsbreadth away from Cas’ reaching hand.

“Slow,” Dean managed to choke out once his cock was in Cas’ strong grip. His breath came faster and every muscle in his body strained with the effort of holding back.

But Cas’ grip was just tight enough and with one stroke, slow or not, it was like a wave slammed into him from out of nowhere. One minute, he was riding the tide, taking things slow. The next, he was coming so quick that there wasn't any relief in the sensation, just the _oh fuck, why now?_ thoughts that colored his cheeks pink and forced his gaze away so he wouldn’t have to see what was sure to be Cas' disappointed face.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Cas said, deep voice hiding his surprise.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed. He shoved Cas off of him, noting again how easily Cas moved for him, and grabbed his shirt, cleaning come off of his torso and locking himself in the restroom. He leaned his head against the cold tiled wall. Two minutes from the wall to the bed. Two fucking minutes.

“Dean.” Cas said his name from behind the door.

Dean punched the wall, refusing to answer.

“Dean Winchester.”

Dean shivered. Cas’ voice was a deep cavern that he could fall into if given half a chance. But stubbornness was a Winchester trait, and decades of Hunting gave him patience enough to outwait the angel.

A quick flash in his peripheral vision had Dean jumping back. He nearly tripped over the toilet in his attempt to get away.

“Fuck, Cas. Personal space.”

Cas’ head cocked to the side. “I do not believe personal space is as imperative as you make it seem given what we’ve both just shared.”

Just like that, Dean’s cheeks flushed red again. He hadn’t been this embarrassed since 24-hour diner chick, and at least he never had to be able to look her in the eye again. Why the hell had he thought sex with Cas was such a great idea? This was going to ruin everything.

“You are embarrassed,” Castiel surmised, and Dean just wished he’d stop talking. “Why? Did you not wish to copulate?”

Dean scoffed. “Couldn’t even make it long enough to ‘copulate.’”

“Since you have found release, I assume our time is complete then.”

Was that disappointment he heard? “Yes. I mean no. I mean… fuck. It’s not like that. I couldn’t even make it five fucking minutes. Hell, you still have your damn pants on. I probably wouldn’t last long enough to do jack shit.”

Without a change in expression, Dean wasn’t sure how he knew, but Cas seemed relieved when he spoke. “If it’s stamina you are worried about, I’m sure it will not be a problem.”

“What are you gonna do, Cas? Lay some of your angel-mojo on me?”

Cas smiled then, and Dean knew a flirtation when he saw one, even if it did come from a millennia-year-old angel who had never ‘copulated’ before. “You will just have to wait and see.”

Dean chuckled at the tone. The pink in his cheeks was still present, but he was willing enough to follow his angel back to the bedroom.

Cas was still only dressed in black slacks. Without the trench coat, bare chested and confident, the angel was like a whole new person. Dean wasn’t loath to admit that the sight was a major turn on for him. His cock gave a twitch, already attempted to harden in his pants. After such a quick orgasm, it was adamant that this time around it was given some real relief.

“Are you ready?” Cas asked him.

Dean nodded. No time like the present.

“Get on the bed.”

Dean did as the angel asked. For the first time in his life, he wanted to cover up, hide himself from the angel’s intense gaze. This wasn’t some one time quick fuck in a cheap motel room.

“Lay down.”

Well, it _was_ a cheap motel room. The scratchy sheets as Dean scoot up the bed were a testament to that. Cas was anything but a quick fuck, and Dean didn’t know how to do meaningful sex. Hell, he couldn’t even do regular sex, not with a fresh body, courtesy of Joshua. He stretched himself out, laying back with his head on a pillow.

“Hold onto the headboard,” Cas ordered.

Dean complied. His hands fit easily through the wooden slats. He held tight to them, readjusting until his shoulders were resting nicely on the pillow as well, taking the strain off of them.

“When you are close to orgasm, release your hands. Are you ready?” 

Dean nodded.

Castiel watched him intently, and Dean had the vague sensation of pressure in his head before Castiel nodded back, satisfied with his answer. “Alright then.”

Cas kneeled above him, crawling over him until he was draped over Dean’s unclothed body, their bare torsos touching where Castiel was pressed against him. The angel started slow, light kisses to his lips, his chin, his neck, always moving lower, but never rough or impatient.

When Castiel stopped at his nipples, Dean gasped. Tiny kitten licks had Dean’s hips pumping, seeking some sort of friction, but Cas pinned him down with one hand and continued his slow tease.

“I like this,” Cas said, swirling his tongue over Dean’s sensitive nipple.

It was sore to the point of pain, but still sensitive enough to have Dean shivering with every touch. The other was hard and neglected, and Dean wanted nothing more than to have something, _anything_ , just touch it.

“The skin here is so smooth,” the angel continued. “It is a pleasant surprise that you seem to be enjoying yourself as well. Are you sensitive here?”

Dean continued writhing on the mattress under Castiel, only catching every other word, but the questioning tone was unmistakable, so Dean nodded his head, still fighting against the angel’s strength. His cock screamed to be touched, precome dribbling down the shaft even though he’d come just a few minutes before.

“I thought so, but I couldn’t be sure.”

It was a crime how composed Cas could be at a time like this.

Finally, _finally_ , Cas took the other nipple into his mouth, lathering it with the same attention he’d paid the other. He bit down, forcing a strangled cry from Dean, but after a quick check to make sure his hands were still firmly attached to the headboard, Cas went back to his ministrations, using his teeth and tongue in tandem to elicit harsh gasps and low grunts from Dean.

Dean’s cock leaked steadily while Cas dragged his teeth across the sensitively pebbled flesh. His hands released the headboard immediately to wrap around Cas’ head, trying to keep him there, but the angel was too strong to remain in his grasp.

Cas untangled himself from Dean’s limbs and stood over him on all fours, hand to Dean’s chest, holding him down. Gone were the teasing licks and bites, and with it went Dean’s orgasm.

His breathing came in relieved pants. Twice in a row would have been embarrassing. But Cas had been true to his word, pulling back when Dean was too close.

When his breathing returned to normal, Cas pressed their lips together, parting his mouth this time to snake his tongue out so it could dance with Dean’s. He accepted it gratefully, loving the slow strokes of the angel’s tongue and the strength of the limbs that held him.

Soft fingers brushed across his hardened nipples, playing with them lightly now, a gentle prod instead of a tease, then moved lower. Dean’s stomach quivered with the touch, hips straining to move again, but Cas had him pinned perfectly beneath him. Dean didn’t stand a chance.

Legs already widespread, Cas bypassed Dean’s throbbing erection and went lower, stroking his hole lightly. Dean’s hands came off of the headboard just seconds before Cas pulled away again, hardly an inch between them, but gone were the teasing touches and swollen lips.

Dean smirked. He wasn’t close this time, just needed Cas to get off of him enough to let him move. He turned over and fiddled with the drawer on the nightstand. A cheap motel room meant lube and condoms on top of the King James version of the Bible. He tossed the small bottle at Cas, chuckling when the angel quirked his head and creased his eyebrows as if staring intently at it would unravel its mystery.

“Lubricant,” Castiel said, reading the bottle. “Of course. I assume it will… make things easier.”

Dean’s smile was a little shy, but it held more confidence than it had a few minutes ago.

“Put your hands back,” Castiel ordered. “I am impatient to continue.”

No sooner was the order out of his mouth than Dean’s fingers wrapped themselves around hard wood.

The fingers that probed his hole were slick now and had Dean gasping in seconds even though nothing had happened yet. Nails scraped lightly over his hole, and a mewling sound escaped Dean’s throat, choking down whatever words he’d intended to say.

Cas’ finger slipped inside of him, stretching his tight hole around the digit, the angel’s strength giving him no choice but to take it.

“Cas,” Dean gasped. He couldn’t open his eyes to see the angel’s smile. He was too busy canting his hips into the touch, urging the finger to twist just a little bit more. He was so close. Just a half-inch and Dean would be screaming his name, pleasure ripping through him. If his cock was sensitive, his prostate was even more so. And it had been _ages_ since he’d come like that. “Please,” he whimpered. Fuck, he needed it.

A hand to his stomach stilled his hips as the finger continued its slide. In. Out. In. Out. Always slow, always teasing. Never hitting just right. Dean wanted to cry.

A second finger joined the first and Dean moaned in pleasure, eyes rolling into the back of his head just seconds before the fingers were gone and Cas was off of him once more.

He pried his eyes open, staring at Cas in confusion before he realized that his hands were fisted in the sheets at his side instead of on the headboard where they belonged.

Dean groaned in disappointment. He’d been _so close_. He needed that release.

“Let me know when you are ready,” Cas murmured in his ear.

Shivers crawled down his back at the deep tone that he never would have thought of as seductive until he was trapped under the angel, cock leaking, hole twitching, tongue dipping out to wet his lips. He was more than ready. Then again, that was the problem.

Cas removed himself from the bed while Dean calmed himself down, dropping his own slacks and underwear. He didn’t let Dean get a good enough peak before he was hovering above Dean, hands holding his hips down tight enough to bruise.

Dean gasped. It didn’t help any that he was imagining standing in front of a mirror and stroking himself to the finger-shaped bruises that he would have to hide from Sam for at least a week. So Dean focused his attention back on Cas’ lips, reaching his head up to claim them. He sucked Cas’ lower lip into his mouth and tugged the angel down until he was ravishing Dean’s mouth, distracting him from the ache in his groin.

“Ready,” he whispered.

Cas slid two fingers inside of him, careful to avoid his prostate. Dean keened at the touch, but he wasn’t on edge this time, and he held himself back despite the urge. Cas stretched him slowly, lips still insistent against his, swallowing every single one of his gasps and moans and doling out a few of his own.

Two fingers quickly became three. Three became four. And soon Dean was fucking himself on half of Cas’ hand, his own slipping from the headboard. He let out a groan of frustration and slammed his fists down onto the mattress when Cas pulled out of him. But Cas didn’t stop touching him completely. His forehead rested against Dean’s this time, and for that he was grateful. The contact grounded him in a way nothing else had. He tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Cas’ again, a thank you hidden there somewhere.

Breathing steady, Dean reached up and grasped the headboard, shivering once when Cas gave him a pleased smile and continued.

Dean’s eyes widened in shock at the press of something much larger than fingers at his rim. The head of Cas’ cock breached him, insistent in its course, filling him up inch by inch.

Pure pleasure coursed through him at the action, Dean’s prostate finally stimulated by the large shaft inside of him. It was far from a dead on strike, but the slow rub while Cas sheathed himself inside of Dean’s tight heat was enough to bring him to the edge again.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean gasped. Then Cas pulled back and thrust in again, and Dean couldn’t do anything but cant his hips with every thrust and focus on the slow drag of his cock against his prostate.

Dean’s hands flew from the headboard with a harsh grunt, his prostate nailed dead on by a well-aimed thrust, but instead of Cas leaving him empty and wanting, he was surprised to feel the angel’s hand grip him tight at the base.

“Not yet,” Cas panted, continuing his steady thrusts.

Knowing that he couldn’t come until Cas released him, Dean used his arms to pull Cas into a kiss. His strong legs gripped the angel’s waist and pulled him in with every hard thrust, mixed sensations trailing up his spine, drowning him in ecstasy. He was awash with sensation. Every hard press of Cas’ cock had him begging for more. The soft brush of Cas’ lips on his neck, his shoulder, his chest, made him chant the angel’s name.

“Cas,” he gasped. “Cas.”

Cas released Dean’s cock, using his hands to grip his hips instead. He used the leverage to thrust in hard, angling his cock so that it brushed right against Dean’s sweet spot.

“Gonna… Fuck, Cas. I’m…”

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas ordered.

Dean’s back arched when he came. His hands fisted into Castiel’s hair and every muscle in his body strained with the force of his orgasm. Come shot between them, coating both of their chests in Dean’s release. Dean’s hole quivered and twitched around Cas’ hard cock, and it wasn’t long before the angel was coming as well.

Each jet of come inside of him made Dean twitch, sparking his orgasm again and again until they were both spent, gasping with the relief of endorphins flooding their bodies.

With a wince, Cas pulled his spent cock from Dean’s still-twitching hole and held him in a tight embrace. Dean nestled himself into the crook of Cas’ arm easily. He smiled as he panted into the angel’s side.

“Once I build my stamina up,” Dean said, still fighting to catch his breath. “You can feel what it’s like to bottom.”

Cas smiled one of his rare smiles and looked down at Dean. “I’d like that,” he said. “But there is nothing wrong with your stamina.”

Dean’s snarky reply was cut off by the angel wiping his finger over his nipple, gathering the small drip of cooling come and bringing it to his lips for a taste. He gasped when Cas went back for another, wiping up every wet strand of his release.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped at the sight. His cock gave a twitch, stirring again just from watching Cas suck come-coated fingers into his mouth.

Cas finished and licked his lips, Dean watching intently as he continued playing with his nipples, dipping down every once in a while to pull one into his mouth. In no time at all, his cock was hard against his stomach, Cas’ hand wrapped tightly around it.

“Like I said,” Cas murmured before kissing the tip. “Nothing wrong with your stamina.”

Then Cas wrapped his lips around the throbbing head, sucking him down in one move, and Dean wasn’t even sure he wanted to protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, people :) assbuttintheimpala requested some toppy!bottom!shota!Cas that should be out soon. 
> 
> Have a request? Hit me up :)


End file.
